royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Cerise's Picnic Panic
Cerise's Picnic Panic is one of the last webisodes in Chapter 2. Summary Cerise Hood is in an unusually wonderful mood all because she has a secret picnic planned with her parents in the Enchanted Forest after school. Her friend, Raven Queen is concerned for her, in case anyone should see them and her secret gets out. Hunter Huntsman, upset that Mr Badwolf acts inappropriately around damsels in front of Raven and Cerise, reminds them of his duty to protect helpless damsels. Later that day, the picnic takes place in the Enchanted Forest and enter the Hunter, who establishes himself as the self proclaimed protector and attempts to vanquish the beast. Cerise and her mother, Red Riding Hood, attempting to keep their secret, pretend to need rescuing and Mr Badwolf plays along, over-acting his meanness for the benefit of his family's secret. Mr Badwolf runs off. Hunter, while proudly stating his achievement gets promptly pushed out of the forest and this enables the picnic to continue without interruption. Transcript Male Narrator: Cerise Hood was in a wonderful mood. Dexter Charming: *gasps* Male Narrator: Not even a nearsighted prince could set her off today. Female Narrator: She let the Billy Goats Gruff cut in front of her at the Castleteria. Male Narrator: And she even let Raven Queen...try to fix her MirrorPhone! Cerise Hood: Ah, whooo! No worries Raven. Raven Queen: Woah. I don't think I've ever seen you this happy. Cerise Hood: My parents and I are going to have a picnic in the Enchanted Forest after school. Raven Queen: That's wicked! But what if someone sees you? That would kind of blow down your whole secret. Billy Goats Gruff: *bleats* Hunter Huntsman: Hi Mr Badwolf. Mr Badwolf: *snarls* Out of my way! *snarls* Hunter Huntsman: I know he's a professor but that is not right. He thinks he's so big and bad. Cerise Hood: It's ok Hunter. Hunter Huntsman: As a huntsman, I am sworn to protect helpless damsels. Uh! Were you offended by damsels or helpless? Red Riding Hood: Ah! Cerise! My, how you've grown. Hunter Huntsman: Let go of her, fowl beast! Mr Badwolf: Fowl? Hunter Huntsman: You will not terrorise this fair - but not helpless - Riding Hood. Cerise Hood: *sighs* It's the big bad wolf! Save us Hunter! Red Riding Hood: Oh yes! Save us! Mr Badwolf: *Aarrgh!* Hunter Huntsman: Yah! Mr Badwolf: Don't hurt me - you - heroic - huntsman. Aaahhhh! Hunter Huntsman: The beast has been vanquished. Cerise Hood: Thanks, you're the best. Hunter Huntsman: All in a days work for a.... hunts-man. And now i'm here. Mr Badwolf: He's gone? Cerise Hood: Oh yeah. Mr Badwolf: Did you remember the bacon potato salad? Oh, love that stuff. Cerise/Red and Badwolf: *laughing* Cerise Hood: I love you guys. Gallery Cerise Dexter - Cerise's Picnic Panic.png Students - Cerise's Picnic Panic.png Hunter and Badwolf - CPP.png Hood family - CPP.png Cerise, Hunter, Badwolf, Red - CPP.png Cerise blowing dust - CPP.png Badwolf Hunter - CPP.png Raven, Hunter and Cerise.png Cerise's family - CPP.png Cerise and her Mom & Dad -CPP.png Cerise - CPP.png Badwolf - CPP.png Cerise's picnic - CPP.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 2 Webisodes Category:Chapter 2 Pages